ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lis Seiler
' ' Elisabeth "Lis" Seiler is a protagonist in the game. Background Lis was born in 1995 in Essen, Germany to Otto Seiler (Born in East Berlin), an advisor for a German broadcasting company, and Amelia Seiler, a shopkeeper. In 2000, they moved to America because Otto's company moved him there to work at their American headquarters in Bismarck, eventually moving into the house they live in now in the small town of Philadelphia, located on the outskirts of Bismarck. Once school started, she befriended some of the other kids in the neighborhood, such as Trey Stevens, and her next-door neighbor Todd Myall. They continued through school, eventually isolating each other from everybody else, due to their love of video games and later in high school, techno music. When they entered high school in 2008, she met Larry Muller, a fellow student and Neo Nazi. The two of them begin dating, eventually breaking up with each other after getting caught sexting. Lis later got a job at Breakfast In America as a waitress to get money for video games, scale models, and car parts. Lis later graduated high school in 2013 with her friends, quiting her job at a the diner to spend her time hanging out with her friends and street racing. Personality Lis is a very calm person, who is slow to anger and often acts as the "peackeeper" between other characters during arguments. She talks much less than her friends and employers, often keeping to herself unless called on. However, when she does get angry, it usually boils into an uncontrollable rage, with Lis yelling angrilly at people in German and, in cutscenes, performing more vicious and gruesome acts than if she were under neutral circumstances. Lis , being the daughter of two German immigrants, prefers German culture over any others, and as such, has many German-launguage posters, knick-knacks, and so forth in her room at her parent's house. She is bilingual, being able to speak fluent English and German, which can be seen during gameplay. As a result of this, many people either mistake or allude her to being a Nazi, much to her frustration, herself claiming to be opposed to various Neo-Nazi groups in the area. Despite this, her motorcycle helmet is of Nazi design, along with having dated Larry, a Neo-Nazi, in the past. Lis, as shown from dialogue and during gameplay, seems to be influenced by video games and blames her actions on them, parodying video game addiction. Despite that, she claims that video games helped her to what she is today, considering her decent driving skills. She also attributes to learning how to use firearms from "Motor Vehicle Theft", a video game that she is a known fan of, owning many pieces of merchandise relating to that series including a T-shirt. Appearance Lis is of somewhat average height with long, dark blonde hair. Although the player can change clothing at any time in the game, her default outfit consists of: *Grey happy hardcore t-shirt *Black track pants *Eris tennis shoes Trivia *Although Lis' name reflects on the German spelling of "Liz", people still pronounce her name with a hard 'Z', as opposed to the proper pronunciation of the word, which is pronounced with a short 'S' *Lis has a unique motorcycle helmet, which resembles an M35 Stahlhelm. On one side of the helmet, the words "Alles Kaputt" are painted on the side, which is German for "Break Everything". *Lis' cell phone resembles an iPhone. There are five ringtones available, such as 1:20-1:34 of "Rainbow In The Sky (which is the default ringtone), 1:21-1:31 of "Tina", 1:21-1:32 of "Come Take My Hand", 3:25-3:30 of "Happy Days" and 1:22-1:35 of "The United Vibe. All of the ringtones reference to Happy Hardcore being Lis' favorite music genre. *Lis suffers from video game addiction, often attributing real-life situations to previously viewed video game counterparts and claiming to have gotten "life skills" from video games.